Mellol
by Newbie-Interrupters-Inc
Summary: Matt and Mello haven't had sex for awhile, and Matt warns Mello he may not be 'that way' after all. Mello desperately tries to seduce him, with everything from fairy cosplay to chaining himself to a bed! Will a horomone driven Mello capture his lover?
1. Mello Magic Winx!

**My first attempt at humor. Please be nice (insert puppy eyes)! Don't own, love. MelloxMatt**

Matt was bored to tears.

Mello was lounging on the worn sofa, not even aware of his presence. He sat on the floor, leaning back against the coffee table, cigarette in hand, and flipping through the TV channels so fast that the lights and blurs of colour could give one a seizure. Bored, he set down the remote, not even noticing that he left it on a kid's channel. He played with the volume on the remote until it blasted out: "WE ARE THE WINX! WE ARE THE WINX!"

Matt yelped as a gunshot cracked the air and shattered the screen. Mello sat upright, clutching the smoldering pistol in on hand, staring at the screen with huge eyes.

"Holy shit,"

Matt stared at his best friend, who was still poised, pistol in hand, as if he thought the TV would suddenly come to life again.

"Jesus Mello, you didn't have to shoot it."

"Shut up," Mello mumbled, setting the pistol on the coffee table. "You had it way to fucking loud."

Matt stuck his tongue out at Mello and stared at the shattered TV screen.

"Well. Now what?"

Mello shrugged and got up of the couch, stowing the pistol in his leather pants.

"You know something?" Matt leaned back against the coffee table, his hands folded behind his head, "That girl we're tracking, Misa Amane? She plays Stella on that show."

"What show?"

"Winx Club."

"Who's Stella?"

"The hot one."

"…"

"Ok, the blond one."

"You've watched it before?"

"Ye-no."

Mello shook his head. "You're an idiot. A fucking idiot,"

"That makes sense, I'm the one who does most of the fucking around here."

Mello's throat swelled tight as his hand balled into a fist.

"Better watch it, Mells. Amane's hot. And, as I'm sure you've noticed, we haven't done anything for a while. It may just be that I don't swing 'that way' anymore."

Grinning, Matt left the room to leave Mello stewing in his thoughts.

It was true that they hadn't had sex in a while. Mello had no idea why. In the months they had lived together since he'd blown up the Mafia, they'd been bopping like bunnies. Now all of a sudden, there was nothing, and Mello's hormones were driving him banana sandwich (a/n love Dane Cook).

'Fine,' Mello thought bitterly to himself, "If it's a fairy he wants to fuck, then it's a fairy he's gonna get."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

"I. Can. Not. Believe. I. Fucking. DID THIS!!!!!!!!"

Of all Mello's crazy schemes to arouse Matt, this had to be the most insane.

He was wearing the Stella Winx Club outfit. Orange gypsy top. Orange short-shorts. Orange, knee high, high-heeled boots. Cyan armbands and headband. Clear blue wings protruding from where they were taped down.

His hair was tied in two low pigtails with cyan ribbon. He even had the Stella make-up, orange lipstick, glittery orange eye shadow, and black mascara.

Frankly, Mello was amazed he was able to find the costume in a considerable size at all. Still, the shorts left much to be desired, they road up way to high for comfort and exposed a shade too much.

But by now, Mello was far past caring. Matt was sure to be in for a treat when he got home.

"Get ready, Matty baby, 'cause Mello-Stella is gonna blow your mind."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Matt arrived a few minutes later. Exhausted, he kicked off his leather boots and slouched towards the bedroom.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!!!"

"Hey Matt," Mello purred, lounging across the bed the two shared, legs spread in a very tempting manner, "It's rude the keep people waiting, you know,"

Matt swallowed hard and licked his lips, "M-Mell, o."

Mello got to his feet in the high-heeled boots and sashayed towards Matt, hands on his hips.

"Mello Magic Winx!" he cried, twirling around in an exaggerated circle, flinging the gypsy top away with the wings. His pulled at the ribbons in his hair and they swirled down the honey locks, twirling like those helicopter leaves to the floor. The headband was next to go, flung from Mello's hair to meet the ribbons.

Next were the boots. Mello twisted his body and seized the zipper in his teeth, ripping it down first one boot, then the other. He kicked them off, stood, and raised his arms over his head in a cross. He then shimmied his hips, wiggling out of the orange shorts. He kicked them away, turned once more, then struck his finally pose; standing side-ways one foot in front of the other, left hand on his hip, the right with him biting down lightly on his index finger, palm up.

"…"

Matt stared at Mello, his eyes as enormous as another part of his anatomy at this point in time.

"What. The. Fuck"

Mello continued to stand there, completely nude, make-up glittering on his face and surrounded by clothes. However, the seductive smile on his face earlier was replace with an almost…worried one.

"Oh. My. God."

Mello had enough. He turned to face Matt and put his hands on his hips.

"What?"

"What do mean 'what'? What the fuck was that?!"

"You seemed to enjoy it though," said Mello, nodding to the bulge in Matt's cargos.

"Well, ye-ah!"

Mello had leaned in and took Matt's arousal in his hand, after freeing it from it's navy blue prison.

"Me-mel-lo. C-c'mon. Stop it, p-please…ngh, ahhh…"

"A little sensitive are we?" Mello smirked.

"Well, yea-ahhhhhh…we haven't done anything in a while,"

Mello was ready to hit the roof, "AND WHO'S FUCKING FALUT IS THAT?!"

Matt just shrugged.

Mello sighed, stood, and resumed his Winx pose.

"C'mon, Matty-baby. I know you want me," he purred.

Matt couldn't wait anymore. His mind and heart were racing, 'Ohhhh yeaahhhh…"

He stood and made a start towards Mello. He gently put his hands on Mello's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"Thanks," he murmured, "That felt great,"

Mello was mortified, "Hunh?"

"I just came," Matt told him with a grin, "Thanks"

He pulled his pants back into place and left the room.

Mello stood there in shock; the make-up his Winx routine, that damn costume…

Mello flung himself face down on the bed, not caring he was smearing the pillows black and orange.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHH!"

***poor Mello! Will he be able to seduce Matt with some other crazy scheme? Stay tuned! (p.s. reviews are appreciated and loved) **


	2. Hiel Mello!

**Okay. This chapter includes some true facts from WW2. If ANYONE for ANY REASON is offended in some way by the Nazi Germany reference, please know I did not intend to and let me know. I will removed the chapter if it offends anyone.**

**To everyone, I know this chapter isn't as long, don't eat me! (hides)**

**Hiel Mello!**

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn."

For the past three day now, Mello had been sulking in the bedroom, with multiple DVD's of 'Sex and the City' and the company of about six economy size tubs of chocolate ice cream. He sat muttering over and over to himself, "I can't believe that didn't work. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn."

There had to be a way to seduce Matt. There just had to.

There was a knock at the door, "When are you going to stop sulking and let me in there? I happen to sleep there too!"

"Oh, go fuck yourself," Mello snapped at Matt through the door.

"Ironic, coming from you… "

The door flew open and nearly smacked Matt in the face. Mello stood before Matt, still naked from his Winx Club stint, orange and black make-up smeared across his face.

"…Stella."

Mello just gave Matt the finger and slammed the door again.

As Matt retreated back to his PSP, he heard muttering, "How retarded, what kind of fucked up shit was that? 'I just came'…"

Matt grinned to himself, 'Keep trying, Mello. It's going to take a lot more then that,'

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

As Mello continued to sulk in the bedroom, he finally came up with a new solution. Mainly, it had to do with the fact that Matt was wearing a pink shirt today.

The intelligent approach, surely that would work. Subtly though, he'd have to remain calm and collect while he trapped Matt with basic facts.

"Yessssss," Mello grinned evilly, rubbing his hands together. "Crawl to me, you insignificant worm,"

About an hour later, Mello cruised into the main portion of the apartment, wearing a tight, pink leather vest. He stopped by the dusty mirror to check himself out, twisting from all angles to get a good view of himself, entertained my the whiney theme droning from Matt's PSP.

He noticed Matt watching in the mirror from the couch, "You like?"

"Hunh, not really your color, Mells,"

"You're wearing it though,"

Matt shrugged.

"You know," said Mello, seating himself on the armrest of the couch, "In Nazi Germany, they used pink to indentify the homosexuals. That's why everyone considers it a female color,"

"Uh-huh,"

"And your wearing pink, Matt,"

Ah-hah. Mello had him now.

Matt looked up. "During that time, most denied their sexuality, so most were condemned for being Jewish. Your blonde and blue eyed and strong and smart, so you would have just been accepted into the Aryan race,"

Matt turned back to his PSP. "In fact, pink was considered a manly color before World War Two, as a watered down version of red, the color of strength and courage."

Damn. Well, maybe not.

"Well still," said Mello, softening his voice to a croon, "We live in a society were pink identifies the homosexuals. Aaaaand,' He drawled, sliding into Matt's lap, one leg on either side of him, "I think pink looks very, very nice on you, Matt,"

Matt sighed a little as Mello r ested his head on his shoulder, feeling the blonde's slender fingers trance over his lips. He opened his mouth and gently bit the finger, pulling off the leather glove. He cupped Mello's face and gently pulled him in for a kiss.

"Mmmmm," Mello sighed, sliding his arms around Matt's neck, rocking his hips into Matt's.

Matt tilted his head back and Mello found himself kissing Matt's throat.

"Wha da fuk," he mumbled against Matt's skin, even though he knew perfectly well.

He ground his hips into Matt's again, harder this time.

"Mello…fu-uhhhhhk" Matt moaned as Mello rubbed his hand over the bulge in Matt's pants.

'Yesss,' Mello though, 'I've got you now.'

Mello deepen the kiss, making it hotter and even more passionate. Matt moan softly, cupping the side of Mello's face, "Mmmm…Stella…"

'Yes,' Mello though, 'Ye-wait, WHAT THE FUCK?! Stella?!'

Well, if that's what turned him on…

Now Matt, on the other hand, was worried now. He was that would have been a total turn off for Mello. So, he did the next best thing.

He pulled away from Mello and continued his PSP game, trying not to snicker as Mello sat in his lap, lips puckered to nothing but air.

Mello, still trying to be cute and attractive, pouted, "Why'd you stop?"

Matt shrugged, "I'm bored with you,"

"You evil bastard! You make Hitler seem like a bus contractor!"

Matt's eyebrow knitted together, "You been reading Gravitation again? That's pretty low quality porn to jack off to," (a/n that line is from Gravi, case you didn't catch on)

"Maaaaaatttt, Come oooon…"

Matt shook his head, "Then what's with the fucking pink?!"

Matt looked at the shirt and shrugged again, "I forgot to do the laundry. This is yours,"

For about a full ten minutes, Mello stood staring at Matt. So his Nazi Germany pink thing hadn't worked after all. He stormed into the kitchen and rummaged around the freezer, "Where's that fucking ice cream…"

**Hee hee. Back the ice cream. I love torturing him like this. Please review!**


	3. Dining a la Chez Mello

**Dining a la Chez Mello**

Three tubs of chocolate ice cream and four DVD's of CSI Miami later, Mello had a new idea. Perhaps all he needed was to set the mood. Maybe a nice romantic movie, no, even better, and nice homemade romantic dinner. Perfect! At the very, very least, Mello knew he'd receive a kiss for his hard work. Matt couldn't resist home cooked food.

Excited, Mello dashed from the room to start making a list of things he'd need. However, there was one thing, just one teensy little thing that Mello might have over looked.

Mello had absolutely no idea how to cook.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Okay. Recap.

Mello had rushed to the grocery store as fast as his testosterone-enhanced legs could take him (yes, he was so excited he forgot his motorcycle.). Now, he was laying out and surveying his purchases.

Two lobsters, one male, one female, (Male for Matt, female for him. Hint, hint, Matty!) both a greenish brown and wriggling in their large carry-jar. Check. One clove of garlic, which was not needed in the recipe what so ever (which he didn't notice till he arrive home). Check. Two sticks of butter, still cool in their aluminum wraps. Check. Two large potatoes, precisely eight prefect-looking stalks of asparagus, and a beautiful head of lettuce for the vegetables. Check.

There was also a small box of grainy kosher salt, some lobster crackers, scented candles and a large bottle of iced-peach chard née. Perfect. There was no way Matt could resist this spread.

'Matt…'Mello sighed to himself as he pictured those gentle green eyes, shining red hair, muscular, pale body and his huge, hard…

Mello opened his eyes to find himself kissing the head of lettuce.

"Ok Mello," he ordered himself, slapping down the lettuce. "Focus, no getting horny now,"

Then, as an after thought, he added, "And no making out with the vegetables."

He rolled up his sleeves and set to work.

First the lobsters needed to be boiled. Stick them in a pot with a hand full of salt and forget about them. Easy enough. He grabbed a large pot and filled it with water, then set it on the stove to medium heat. He then reached for the jar of lobsters, whom he had named Near (the male) and Sister (the female). It would be a hell of a turn-on the see Matt eating Near.

He took the lobsters out of the jar and laid them on the counter. He knew that he could just throw them in the pot alive. He reached for Sister and picked her up, then, as he went to grab Near, he looked up at Mello with his bulging, buggy eyes.

"Don't' gimme that look, you son-of-a-bitch," Mello snapped, seizing the insect with brut force and dropping him and Sister into the water. To his horror, they began to swim around and try to crawl up the sides. Mello poked their claws back into the pot with a fork.

"Sorry, but it's either you or my sex life,"

He set the lid down. Prefect. They'd be done in about 45 minutes.

Now for the potatoes.

Mello rolled them in salt and a bit of rosemary he found in a cupboard. He set them on a baking sheet and popped them into the oven. There. Now for the veggies.

He washed the lettuce and carefully separated the leaves, laying them on two dishes as a garnish. He boiled some more water and dropped in the asparagus, then ran the fridge for some lemon. He washed the lemon, chopped it and carefully removed the seeds, then tossed five slices and the sticks of butter into a food processor (which had taken him 15 minutes to unearth, then another half hour to wash the dust out of).

Humming to himself, Mello scraped the butter into a dish and lifted the asparagus out of the water and set them on a paper towel to dry. Now, what happened to those potatoes?

Mello stooped down by the oven door and opened it. POOF!

Mello yelped and stumbled away from the stove. He stared, realizing that it had been the potatoes that exploded. He had forgotten to fork them when he put them in to bake. Shit!

"Mello? Mello, I'm home!"

Now Matt was back. Double shit.

"Uh, just a minute! I'm making…din-ner," he mumbled, staring forlornly at the now mashed potatoes.

Well, fuck the potatoes. Everything else was fine, right?

Humming again, he waltzed around the table, setting cutlery and glasses, and finally, the vanilla-lavender candles. He pulled the lobsters from the water and set on the lettuce-covered dishes, placing four perfect stalks of asparagus and a small dish of lemon butter on the side. Excellent. He was about to go and fetch Matt for dinner he realized he was dressed in his normal clothes. There was nothing sexy about that at all! He quickly stripped down and rooted around a drawer for towel until he came up with a kinky white apron, used for French maid cosplay. He threw it on, flicked the lights off in the kitchen, and sashayed into the main room.

"Matty, darling," Mello crooned, hiking the apron up on one hip. "Dinner's ready,"

"K'ay," Matt slide of the couch and slouched into the kitchen with even so much as throwing a glance Mello's way.

Mello glared at him, ('Fucker!') slid off the apron and shimmied back into his leather clothes.

"Wow," said Matt, flicking on the lights, "What's the occasion?"

Mello flicked the lights off again and slid his arms around Matt's shoulders.

"Oh, no real reason," he crooned, pressing his lips to the shell of Matt's ear, "No reason at all,"

"Alright then," Matt hit the lights again, "Let's eat!"

Mello pouted at Matt's back as he pulled away. He glanced at the candles flickering cheerfully on the table. So much for ambiance.

Matt sat down at his place, with Mello sitting across from him with lust filled eyes.

He glanced down at the meal when he saw a flicker of movement.

"Uh, Mells?"

"Mmmm?" said Mello, eyes roving over Matt's body.

"I, uh, don't think these are cooked right,"

Mello stared at Matt, then looked down at Sister, who, despite beginning the prefect shade of red the book described, was indeed attempting a break for freedom.

'OH SHIT!!!' Mello head was screaming.

"What?" was what he said, his eyes shining with all that of a baby innocent, "They look fine to me,"

He smiled at Matt and began to slather lemon butter onto Sister, 'C'mon, play dead. Play dead!'

So that was the result of the potato explosion. It had messed up the temperature of the lobster water and these little sons-of-bitches had been swimming around like it was a fucking hot tub!

Matt stared at Mello, then began to look at his lobster, which was snapping it's claws at Matt's approaching fork.

'Aw hell, Near's a bastard even as a LOBSTER!' Mello moaned, then sprang from his seat.

"OMIGOD, WHAT'S THAT?!' he yelled pointing over Matt's shoulder.

"What?" The second Matt's back was turned, Mello chucked his fork at Near. It missed and stuck in the table, but terrified the poor creature into a comedic faint, rolled on it's back, legs in the air.

Matt turned, "I didn't see anyth- what the hell…."

He had seen Near.

Matt stabbed a spear of asparagus and chewed slowly. "Hey, did you know lobsters really hate chard née?"

"Huh?" Mello glanced down at Sister, only to find she had walked off his plate and he was spreading butter on air. The stupid thing had gone and drowned itself in Mello's glass of chard nee, which she had somehow managed to tip.

"Well," Matt said slowly, lifting the fork with lobster Near clinging to the prongs, "I think these are a little under cooked, don't you?"

Mello shrugged at poked Sister with a spoon.

"And hey, how long have these two been in that jar?"

Matt pointed, and let out a noise between a shriek and a moan.

The jar was crawling with lobster spawn!

Matt laughed, "Hey great, pets."

He stood, patted Mello on the shoulder, and walked back into the living room.

Mello glanced at the jar, the dishes, the lobsters, and sighed. There only one thing to do now. He opened the freezer and turned around to look at Near, who was still clutching the fork.

"Don't look so triumphant, you bastard," Mello snarled, "It's the sushi bar for you and your bastard children!"

From the freezer, Mello took out four more tubs of chocolate ice cream.

**Ha! Poor Mello even winds up losing to even losing to_ lobster_ Near! Well, food didn't work, so what now? Please R&R!!!!**


	4. Mello vs Near pt 1

**Hi all! sorry this took so long, I got a bit stuck. Anyway, this is just a filler chapter. I really wanted a bit of an epic battle between Near the Lobster... and Mello of course. So after this, Mello will be back to his crazy schemes, but enjoy for now!!**

**M****ello vs Lobster Near**

"Mmmmm, Matt…"

Oh yes, finally…

"Oooh…yes Matt…"

Mello was arched on the bed. All the sexual tension that had been built up in his body was soon to be relived.

"Matt, please…don't tease me…"

Mello was on cloud nine. Matt's skilled hand was warm, soft, furry…

Wait a second, FURRY?!

Mello looked down. He was completely clothed. And sitting right where no little mammal but Matt should touch was Squeakers, the pet hamster from Wammy's House. Mello recognized him at once because he had once tried to colour orange spot on him.

Ok. Recap. He'd just gotten aroused by a fucking hamster?

'Great, I can't get any from Matt, and now I'm reduced to this.'

Squeakers had taken a sudden interest in nibbling on the laces of Mello's pants.

"Oi!" Mello tried to buck him off, until he heard; "Relax Mello, I know you want me"

Matt's voice.

Mello had no time to contemplate. The hamster had nibbled through the laces, setting his member free, which wept in joy.

Like the world's smallest mountain claimer, Squeakers scaled him, and to Mello horror, the little animal opened its mouth. Oh god, it was going to bite his…

WHAM!

Mello's head hit the floor.

In his sleep, Matt had kicked him out of the bed.

"Fuck," mumbled Mello, glaring at Matt and rubbing his pounding head, "That was a weird dream."

Mello miserably crawled back into the bed, kicked Matt out the other side, and pulled a pillow over his head.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mello awoke the next morning, lying on the floor, surrounded by empty ice cream cartons. Matt had kicked him out again. Mello lay spread eagled on the floor, staring at the ceiling. He remembered the Matt-hamster dream. Damn, that was fucked up.

Or was it? Depending on the situation, it could have been a sign.

Maybe that was the approach he needed. A tender, loving touch. A caring side he would only let Matt see. But how to show him?

Well, that could wait till later. Right now, Near could be on the kitchen table knocking up another lobster.

For once, just this once, his hormones could wait.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When Mello entered the kitchen, Near was swimming in the sink. Matt must have filled it with water.

Mello haughtily snatch the jar of lobster spawn, which Matt had set were Near could see them, threw the lobster a smug look, then ran to the bathroom, dumped them in the toilet, and flushed.

Mello sauntered triumphantly back into the kitchen and threw the jar into the sink. He grinned at the lobster, which crawled into the jar a looked around, wonder where his children had gone.

Ha!" Mello exclaimed triumphantly, reaching to pick up the lobster.

Near had other ideas. He clamped down hard on Mello's fingers.

"YOW!" Mello yelped and shook his hand furiously, sending the insect flying. As Mello stuck his hand beneath the cool water in the sink, he saw Near skirt spread eagled across the floor, spinning like a top. Mello tried to relax as he soaked his throbbing hand, but nothing was going to make him feeling better until he had disposed of Near. Wrapping his hand in a towel, he walked over to were Near had stopped, jumping back in alarm when to red claws came out and snapped at his toes. He stooped down to examine the situation. Near had apparently decided to take refuge under a cupboard. Annoyed, Mello slowly ascended Near's safe-house and kneeled on the counter. He unwrapped the towel from his hand and waved it were the lobster could see it.

He had intended to pull Near up when he grabbed the towel. Too slow.

Near raced out from under the cupboard, snatched the towel from Mello's hand and raced back beneath it.

"Fuck," Mello mumbled, leaning off the counter to see the insect. It had wrapped itself in the white towel, looking even more like-

"Stupid Near," Mello groaned and started to sit up.

A flash of red and Near had clamped his claws on Mello's hair.

Mello yelled as he frantically tried to free his blonde locks from the lobster's grip. Again, Near was sent sailed through the air, but this time he flew into the living room.

Mello groaned and gripped his aching skull, stumbling into the next room. Near stood in the middle of the floor, one claw clutching a clawful of Mello's hair, the other claw waving and snapping menacingly.

Mello snickered. He found it funny that the stupid thing though it was threatening him at all. It probably didn't realize it didn't come much higher then his ankles.

He reached down for Near, who began to retreat from Mello's hand. Slowly, slowly Mello reached for the lobster, which kept its buggy black eyes focused on Mello. Just as Mello was about to grab it, the lobster shimmied out of reached and waddled in a circle around Mello. It had tangled its six little legs and the cords of Matt's Xbox, the cords tripping Mello.

"AGH!" screamed Mello as he went down. "Near, you little fucker!"

He kicked his legs violently around, trying to untangle himself, then whacked something hard.

"What are you doing?" Matt asked, rubbing his now bruised shin.

Mello frowned, "How long have you been here?"

Matt glared at him, "Where's Near?"

"What?"

Matt's glare turned to a grimace. "You said 'Near, you little fucker'. So where is he? And further more-" he stared at Mello's wrists, which had been tied bondage style thanks to all his squirming, "What were you two doing?"

"Well, he was being a bitch. He kept clawing at me and pulling my hair so I started chasing him, and-"

He saw Matt's eyes grow larger with every word.

"Matt, what…oh fuck- I MENT THE LOBSTER YOU PRICK!!"

Matt eyes shrank. "Oh,"

Mello wiggled himself lose and sauntered over to his favorite chair. He'd let that bastard lobster live for now.

"Hey," Matt called from the kitchen, "I just put Near in the sink with some water. Where'd he go?"

Mello rolled his eyes and sat down on the chair.

**CRRRUNCH!**

Mello frowned, hopped off the chair and peered between the seat cushions.

Oh, _fuck_.

"What?" Matt had re-entered the room to see Mello staring at something beneath the seat cushion.

Mello stiffly stood up and stalked out of the room, leaving the cushion over turned so Matt could see the problem. He burst out laughing.

Beneath the seat was a very flat, very dead Near the Lobster, still wrapped in the white towel.

.....................................................................................................................................................

While Matt was cleaning up Near's remains, Mello celebrated with some chocolate ice cream.


	5. Why Mello Hates the Easter Bunny

**Hi everybody! I'm sooooo sorry you had to wait, I have exams coming up and the computer has a restraining order on me till they're over T-T. But I do have some other news! Mellol is going to be a doujinshi! I'll give you my deviant art name once I put it the mean time, Enjoy!!**

**Why Mello Hates the Easter Bunny**

Mello flipped through the TV channels, trying to get an idea some his latest approach. He was on his third dish of chocolate ice cream, and Matt was out try to find some air cleanser that would rid Mello's chair of the scent of squished lobster.

Mello stopped on the sex channel, lifting another spoon of ice cream to his lips-

"ARGH!" *choke* "Cough, hack, urrrgh…"

Mello grimaced as he swallowed the spoonful. Something round, and what he believed to be metal, had been stuck in his ice cream.

Mello swallowed hard and shook his head, trying to will away the strange sensation.

He stared at the spoon wondering if some foreign object had been placed in the bowl, when-

"EUREKA!" Mello threw aside his bowl and jumped out of the bathtub, racing starkers down the streets of Italy to inform the king of his displacement theory.

(M/n(Mello note) I didn't do that. The author is a prev)

(A/n) so I was doing a history project and though this would be funny *sticks tongue out at Mello* Now be good or you're not getting into Matt's pants)

(M/n) …!)

(Heh heh. That scared him. Now, what really happened…)

Mello set aside his bowl and ran into the living room. He snatched the key to his motorcycle and flew out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Matt entered the apartment roughly half an hour later, towing several bags of air cleansers.

"Mello! Hey Mello? I'm back!"

Silence.

Matt left his bags by the door and walked to the room that he and Mello shared. He noticed the bowl sitting on the bedside table and picked it up, sitting down heavily on the bed. He stared sadly down at the bowl, running his fingers through the sticky, remaining dregs of ice cream.

How could Mello have missed it? Matt had stuck it right in the bottom of the dish. Could Mello have…no, that was too horrible to think about. Or worse…what if he just didn't feel that way?

Matt closed his eyes and leaned back on the pillows. He didn't like to punish Mello like this, but…

He was probably just as horny as Mello was, but what Matt really missed were those kisses. Mello was a surprisingly soft kisser at times. His gentle lips touched Matt's chastely, like a brush of silk, or a promise. Mello could seem so innocent at times, making Matt forget the mafia, or Kira, or anything else. When Mello let his guard down to Matt, voice becoming so soft you could cut it with a kiss, Matt had wanted to tell him, every time and more, exactly how he felt. Every time he was too afraid. Now, keeping Mello at bay, something between them could be damage beyond repair, and Matt didn't think his aching, longing heart could take a blow like that.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

About two hours later, Mello re-entered the apartment. He was carrying a bag that…squeaked?

"Seriously Mello, what is that?" Matt reached for the bag.

"None of your fucking business." Mello snapped, retreating to a little room just off of the bedroom, a sort of office Mello used on rare occasions. He unwrapped his package and set up the contents, smiling with satisfaction. Now, Matt could see a tender, loving side of Mello, which would hopefully break Matt's new-found chastity.

Matt waited until he was sure Mello had left the next morning. Taking a deep, daring breath, he sprinted into the office.

There was a cage perched on the desk.

Frowning, Matt peered into the cage, and through the iron bars he was greeted by a squeak and a fluffy ball of white zooming into the corner of the cage. The was a loud CLANG! As the fluffy thing hit the side of the cage and knocked itself out.

It was a rabbit.

Or, to be more precise, a bunny. A small, white bunny with pink eyes and drooping ears. Matt stared wide-eyed at the stupid little mammal, then exited the room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mello arrived about an hour later, thoroughly pissed off. He had obviously gotten nowhere trying to track Misa Amane.

"Get in Amane's pants yet Mello?" Matt asked with a grin.

"Fuck off Matt," Mello stomped into the office and slammed the door. Matt jumped, not just from the shock, but from remembering that Mello's precious little fur ball was sit out-cold in a corner of it's cage.

Matt braced himself, waiting for Mello to start yelling or something heavy to fly in his direction, but nothing came. Cautiously, Matt tip-toed to the office door.

Snuggled in leather gloved hands, the bunny was balled up while it contently chewed a piece of lettuce.

"Matt?"

Matt jumped and smacked his nose on the doorknob.

"What? What I do dow?" Matt asked, holding his face with his hand.

"Nothing. Um," Mello mumbled, "Y-you can come in, if you want,"

Matt paused in the doorway. What had come over Mello?

Mello, on the other hand, was inwardly celebrating. 'Yes! Hot sex and leather whips, here I come!'

Matt was falling for it perfectly. A loving, gentle approach, demonstrated with the bunny and, (now that Matt was in the room,) gentle words towards Matt. I was the prefect approach, cold and distant to everyone but to Matt, to his Matt, he was be as gentle as the bunny curled in his hands.

Mello tried not to throw himself at Matt as he plunked himself down on the floor next to him. Matt, in a moment of rare weakness, rested his hand on Mello's shoulder. Mello turned his head to look at Matt, and the red-head was closing in…

'Yes!' Mello's head screamed, 'Yes! Yes! Yes!'

But of course, the author, being the bitch that she, is couldn't allow this to continue.

"YOW!" Mello screamed, lurching forward and he and Matt bonked heads.

"Ow! What? What?!" Matt cried, clasping his aching skull in his hands.

Groaning, Mello lifted his hands so Matt could see; the bunny had clamped down on Mello wrist and hung there like a furry charm bracelet.

Matt pursed his lips to keep from laughing. "That things had it's shots, right?"

Mello looked at Matt in panic, "Shots?!"

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Come on Mel," Matt soothed as they returned from the doctors, "It's three shots a week for six months, right?"

"Your not the one being treated for rabies," Mello sulked. He was glad Matt had dropped the rabbit at an animal shelter before they came home, or Mello would have back over it the driveway until it was part of the asphalt.

"Forget fucking animals. That's the last time I try and use one to seduce you, Matt,"

"What?"

"Nothing. Just get me some fucking ice cream."

**Tee hee! Oh, and if your wondering, the weird history reference from earlier is the story of Archimedes.**


	6. Not Mello's best day

**Hi everyone! I was stuck in a writers block you wouldn't believe, so I made sure to work really hard one this chapter. Thanks for waiting and please review!**

**Not Mello's best day**

Mello was utterly exhausted. He was exasperated, he was over-exerted, he was an ex word he didn't even know. Between lobsters and rabbits, Nazis and fairies, Kira and Amane, plus rabies shots, he could barely hold his head up. Some how, some way, he would win Matt.

Right?

RIGHT?!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Mello was groggy and tired from a poor night's sleep. He didn't have any time or patience for rest at this moment however, he had a new plan.

Maybe he was approaching this all wrong. Maybe he was coming off as to forward, too eager. A fresh start might smooth thing over with Matt, beginning with a homemade breakfast.

Well, sort of. Toasted Eggo waffles and thawed frozen orange juice would have to do.

The orange juice was easy. Pour out of the can into a pitcher, thin with water, and stir. By the way, it's best not to heat a metal-lidded can in the microwave, check the side of the package (which Mello did not).

Anyway, it exploded.

"Shit!" Mello raced to the microwave, which was spouting twisted metal and spitting orange flames.

The fire alarm went off, the then the sprinklers.

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Ppsssssst…

"MELLO!"

Shit, now Matt was awake.

Mello hurried to the breaker to shut off the sprinklers and the alarm, then, smiling angelically, he waltzed over to the bedroom.

"Morning Mattie," he crooned.

Matt stared, "I had a dream that you set the place on fire,"

Oh, fuck. The fire.

"It was only a dream," said Mello soothingly, coming to stand by the side of the bed.

"Go back to sleep,"

"Then why am I all wet?"

Mello didn't answer, just stared at Matt for a minute. He could feel Matt's body tense, then relax as he sat beside his red-haired friend on the bed.

On impulse, Matt wriggled his hand out from beneath the quilted duvet and tenderly took Mello's hands and pressed them to his lips. Mello shivered, what was with Matt's sudden tenderness?

"Matt?" Mello said softly, feeling Matt's lips shift along his fingers.

Matt curled his hands around Mello's pulling them into his chest and leaning back, causing Mello to settle lightly on top of him.

"Matt?" Mello whispered again, now feeling Matt's lips at his neck.

"Mello," Matt whispered the name like a prayer. He settled Mello's hands on his chest, reaching for the zipper on Mello's vest. Mello could feel the zipper's cold teeth separating against his skin. He gasped at the alarming, unexpected caress of Matt's warm hands as the snaked beneath the leather, causing Mello to moan and shiver.

"Matt…" Mello sighed, falling forward to rest his head on Matt's chest. Matt slid his hands up to Mello's shoulders, slipping the constricting fabric away. He pulled Mello into him, cuddling Mello's head against his chest. He ran his hands over the skin of Mello's back, pausing at the puckered scar that ran over his shoulder. He traced the rivets of burnt tissue with his fingers, over his shoulder, up to his cheek, dancing lightly across his eyelids and back to his shoulder.

Mello grasped at Matt's shirt, silently begging him to stop. Through his scarred, nerveless skin, he could only half-feel Matt's caress. It was a queer sensation, and Mello didn't like it. He looked up at Matt, his face contorting in discomfort as Matt continued to run his finger over the scar. Matt's face soften as he gazed down at the blonde, shifting his hand to stroke Mello's back, feeling him melt into his touch. Mello sighed softly, and settled his head in the crook of Matt's neck, nuzzling it was his nose. Matt rolled to his side, pressing Mello closer to his chest, cupping his face and pulling it gently towards his own. Mello's eyes fluttered open as Matt pulled him closer still, gazing into their mysterious green depths. There was a secret swirling beneath them, one of lust, pain, love, and waiting, waiting, waiting…

Matt sealed his lips to Mello's, cuddling the blonde as he pressed tenderly against him. He shuddered as he felt Mello's hands glide up his shirt and explore over his chest. He felt the blonde's tongue gently glide across his upper lip, then slide back into its lair. Mello rested his on Matt's chest again; soothed by the feeling of smooth, unmarred skin so much unlike his own, and Matt steady, gentle heartbeat pulsing beneath Mello's cheek.

Matt rested his head on the pillow; eye lashes fluttering as Mello roved his hands over his stomach, shivering when the hands came up to caress his breasts. His chest had always been sensitive, and Mello knew it.

He sat up a little, bringing his chin forward and resting it on Mello's head. He brought up his hand, gently brushing his fingers through Mello's hair, and upon hearing Mello sigh his name, Matt inhaled slowly, taking in the sweet scent that was so comforting, so familiar. Leather, chocolate, the faintest trace of smoke from his cigarettes, the musky scent of the human body, and…

Matt gently pressed Mello's head to his chest as a faint, soothing scent floated through a hazed cloud of memories, the scent of sage, lemongrass, and lilies. It had been a while since it had last been used.

Shortly after the explosion that nearly took his life, Mello began complaining of shoulder pains. The doctor had prescribed a specially made ointment to sooth the ache without burning the scars. On those nights when the pain became too much for Mello to bear, Matt would gently massage the ointment it Mello's shoulders and cuddle him back to sleep.

Matt smiled. Lilies. A pretty flower, but not a common scent. Mello thought it was too feminine, but Matt had always loved it. Secretly, thinking those sensual nights of cuddles and kisses and soothing, Matt remembered how he had thought the scent of lilies was part of Mello, something to define Mello.

Mello. His Mello.

But, a stranger scent had reached him.

"Mello, is something burning?"

Before Matt could full grasp what was going on, Mello jumped from Matt's arms and raced for the kitchen.

Matt lay on the bed, thoroughly confused and saddened. He curled his body up into itself and shifted to the warm spot on the bed where Mello had previously lay. He curled his hand into the sheet and breathed in.

Leather. Chocolate. And-

Matt slowly felt a tear run down his cheek, taking its time to make Matt fully aware of its presence.

Lilies.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Mello rushed back to the kitchen and threw a wet towel on the neglected fire, which had spread to the cupboard.

The towel exploded, engulfing another cupboard. Now, wasn't that towel used to soak up those flammable cleansers used on the lobster corpse?

Whoops.

Much silent panic and three drenched towels later, the fire was out, save for little tongues of flame that danced arrogantly across scorched timber just to be extinguished by Mello and a sponge.

But now that that was over, Mello became aware of something else: a strange…chattering, coming from the freezer. Slowly, Mello reached for the freezer handle, pulled open the door…

And was caught full in the face by a squirrel with an Eggo.

Hollering in shock, Mello threw the little animal to the floor, who gazed up at him as if hurt, then streaked across the kitchen and down the hallway, mouth still full of frozen waffle.

"OI! COME BACK WITH THAT EGGO!!!" Mello frantically gave case as the squirrel twisted and dived with the four legged skill of an Olympian. It ran into the bathroom, where at once, Mello noticed a draft. Beneath the sink, a small hole had been skillfully nibbled out of the drywall, perfect for a squirrel, but not so perfect for the great Eggo escape. Yet some how, as Mello knelt to inspect the hole, the squirrel shoved it's pilfered booty through and dived out after it.

"Fuckin' little…" Mello rushed to the window in time to see the squirrel race over the lawn of the apartment building with a full frozen Eggo gripped tightly in its mouth. Then it tripped over the waffle and flipped over a rock.

Mello smirked in satisfaction.

He ran his tongue slowly over his lips, tasting the faint smokiness Matt's kisses always left. He hugged himself as he thought of the sweet moment, the two of them lying together, warm and content. He could still feel Matt's lips on his cheeks and his warm hands running up and down his back.

He hadn't needed to do anything. Unknown to Mello, Matt's painful moment of weakness was just what he had been hoping for. Matt must have been in a less hey!-no-sex-fuck-around-with-Mello's-head-and-hormones! mood today.

Well. This was counterproductive.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Matt was gone the next morning. Mello had raced around in a blinded panic (by blinded, he hit two door frames and a wall), until he found a note from Matt. It calmly stated where he was and gave a long titled name of an office tower. Mello thought nothing of it, but still, he read the note again. And again. And again. Mello felt his stomach begin to churn. This was one thing he would not win. He would not be number one to Matt!

Mello grabbed a jacket and the keys to his motorcycle and thundered out the door.

The address Matt had left was the headquarters of the SPK, and that meant one thing.

Near.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

The elevator was down. Naturally, this building was set to be demolished once the Kira investigation was over. It was deserted.

He'd have to take the stairs.

There were 39 floors in all in this building. According to Matt, the SPK was on floor 32. Mello raced to the base of the stair and began to climb.

_1,2,3…_

Mello pounded up one set of stairs then another, pounding along the landing and check the bold number emblazoned on each floor in perfect, brilliant white paint.

_7,8,9…_

Perfect, brilliant white.

_15,16,17…_

Mello rage continued to build. Near had L. Near had everything but Matt. He would not win.

_23,24,25…_

'He's mine', Mello seethed with anger, "He's mine!" he howled to the empty stair well, his own bold claim bouncing back to him- he's mine, he's mine…

_29,30,31…_

_**32.**_

At last.

Mello stood before the door, the large white 32 mocking him. And then, he heard a moan. First one, then another, then a name.

"Ne-_eaaarrr…_"

Matt's voice.

Mello's hand froze on the door as he listened.

"Ah! Wait! You can't put that in there!"

Matt. And then…

"Of course I can. I'm sure you've done this before,"

Near.

"Near! Hey! Watch what you're doing…you're gonna…ahhh…oh gross, it's white…"

"Well, naturally. It's the only normal color that can be produced by…"

With one swift, heavy kick, Mello knocked in the door, triggering the alarms.

**"****WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE?!!"**

**Giggles, oh what oh what indeed? If I get enough reviews, maybe I'll tell you...yes, I know I'm evil, thank you Foreverfalling86. In the mean time, get guessing, and I'll try to up date soon!**


	7. Mello vs Near pt 2

**Hi! Here the next bit, though no one guess exactly what Near and Matt where doing. And by the way, did I mention the squirrel thing actually happened to a friend of mine? XD **

Mello vs Near pt.2

**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP!**

The alarms echo through the room.

Mello stood in the splintered doorframe, the barrels of five onyx pistols aimed at his head. His hand flew the waist of his pants, pulled out an almost identical pistol and lifted it with trembling hands.

"_Drop your weapon!_" one of the men yelled at him. Mello didn't recognize the man, nor anyone else surrounding him. They must have been some sort of SWAT team for the SPK.

**BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEEP! BLEE-**

The alarm fell silent.

"Everyone, Mello, please put away your guns,"

Mello grimaced, Near's monotonic voice floated in from the next room.

The men surrounding Mello glared, but slowly they withdrew their weaponry and clipped them back to their belts. Mello took his finger off the trigger to his gun, but he kept it cocked as he pushed through the no longer threatening guards to the next room.

The was Near. And Matt. And…

They had been playing Battleship.

"I-wha-you," Mello opened and closed his mouth like a guppy, staring at Matt.

Near was watching Mello, binding his finger in a thick white curl while clutching in his other hand a contraption that resembled a garage door opener. The controls for the alarm.

"But…" Mello finally found his voice, "But, why…I heard…moaning…"

Matt blinked behind his goggles and gestured towards the board. "Take a look,"

Near had sunk everyone one of Matt's ship.

"Oh. Well, w-what about 'you can't put that there?'"

"Matt thought I was performing an illegal move. It's been a long time since he has played, or so he says," Near replied.

"Well, what was the 'oh gross, it's white?'"

"That," Matt gestured to his lap, "Was a glass of milk. Near knocked it over because he was trying to turn the board around when he won."

"And," Near added, "As I was going to say, white is the only natural color that milk can be produced."

Mello stood very, very still. He stared at Matt.

"So," he began, his voice trembling a little, "How come you came here, and why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I knew you would be jealous. And why the fuck are you getting upset? You don't have control over my life or what I choose to do with it. You don't care anyway, and frankly, neither do I. You're so unbelievable stupid, you can never see the bigger picture. That's why you got your ass blown up in the mafia, why your always going to be nothing but a second rate loser, and why I want to be here with Near in stead of you!"

The words cut hard and deep. They stood there in silence, staring at each other.

Finally, Near spoke, "Was that…really necessary?"

"No, he's right, Near," Mello head was down, his bangs hanging in his eyes. The corners of his mouth turned up into a small smile as he locked eyes with Matt, who was utterly paralyzed with disbelief at what he had just said. "Mello…"

"No, Matt. It's ok, I understand. I'll uh, see you at home or something,"

There were tears beading in his eyes.

"Mello," Matt tired desperately, but Mello just turned and fled for the door.

"Mello!" Matt started to go after him but Near grabbed his arm, "Don't Matt."

"Let go!" Matt cried desperately, twisting his arm as hard as he could, "I can't just let him go!"

"You have to. I don't know too much about this kind of thing, but from what I observed of Mello back at the House, Mello needs some time if he gets hurt like that. You know far better than I just how emotional he is."

Matt stopped struggling and began to sob.

"You came to see me today to ask what to do about Mello, and if, given the circumstances, he really did care about you. Do you think if he didn't, he would have come looking for you just now?"

Matt slid his arm from Near's grasp and hugged his upper body, still shaking with sobs. "I-I guess not…"

"Matt, he does love you. Even if he didn't acknowledge that… you know, I honestly don't see how he could have missed it…"

"Neither do I; I put it right in the bottom of his dish. Do think he just ignored it?"

"He'd never ignore something like that. Personally? I think he swallowed it and didn't realize,"

Matt only heard the first part of what Near had said, as he turned to desperately stare at the door. Near smiled a little and shook his head.

"Go home, Matt, but take your time. Don't push him and don't try to confront him. Give him some space, until tonight at least."

Matt turned back to Near and smiled at him a little. He reached out and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Near."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

When Matt arrived home, the apartment was dark and quiet. Matt felt irked by the deafening silence. Was Mello here?

"Mello?" he called softly, "Mell-oooo…"

Matt heard a little sniff from the bedroom. "Matt?"

Matt's heart leapt. "Yeah, um, I'm home."

The silence swallowed Matt again. He walked across the floor, being careful to avoid the board that squeaked, and slipped into the bedroom.

Mello lay curled up on one end of the bed, his shivering form covered by the quilted duvet. His face was buried in his hands and he was crying softly.

Matt swallowed hard. Without bothering with the shower, he dropped his clothes and crawled it the bed beside Mello. He stared at Mello's back as it shook with sobs, noticing the scarred skin on Mello's left shoulder appeared inflamed.

Mello could feel Matt body heat warming his skin in comforting waves as Matt lightly shifted in the bed. He could tell that Matt wasn't wearing anything (then again, neither was he), but sex was now the farthest thing from his mind.

He felt his hair stand up as Matt gently brushed away one of his tears from behind.

"Mello?" Matt gently spooned his body around Mello's, "Does your shoulder hurt?"

Mello didn't move for a minute, then turned his head so he could just see Matt.

"A little," he whispered. '_But thats not what hurts the most…'_

Matt shifted over to the little night table beside his bed, pulling out the little jar that contained Mello's special ointment.

Mello sat up with his back facing Matt, closing his eyes and keep his bangs covering his face as Matt gently rubbed the thin paste into his wound. The scent of lilly nostalgia floated around them both.

Mello closed his eyes as Matt ran his hands over the scar, trying to distribute the ointment evenly. He started to rub a little more firmly to get any remaining kinks out.

He felt Mello shiver a little as he gently caressed the pucker flesh to sooth the pain. Mello was starting to cry again.

Matt rested his head on Mello's uninjured shoulder and slid one arm around his stomach to hug him. With his other hand he continued to massage his scar shoulder.

"Mello, I'm so sorry," he whispered, gently kissing his cheek. "I'd never want to hurt you like that, I don't understand why I was so angry…"

Matt switched from massaging Mello's shoulder to rubbing gently. They sat together for a long time while Matt continued to stroke Mello's aggravated shoulder.

Mello placed his hand on the stroking his shoulder and pushed it away. Matt's heart sank down until Mello turned to face him. The burned face was streaked with tears and little rivets still ran slowly down his face, taking every puckered path on Mello's scar as the rolled down his cheeks.

"It…" Mello hesitated before bringing a trembling hand to his injured shoulder, "It still hurts, Matt,"

Matt was a little startled, but he understood. Mello could never sleep on those nights when his shoulder hurt this badly. He wanted Matt to hold him.

Matt reached out, taking Mello into his arms and pulling him close. He lay down in the middle of the bed, cradling Mello's head to his chest, the rolled onto is side. How long had it been since he had gotten to see Mello this venerable? How long had it been since he had last taken him into his arms to cuddle him?

Matt could think about that later. He had hurt Mello; he had to make it better.

He tilted the blonde's chin up a little and gently kissed his face. He felt Mello blush, and he knew why. It had always meant something to them both that Matt was the first to kiss that terrible scar.

He brush his eyelashes over Mello's cheek, butterfly kisses. Then he gently closed his lashes over Mello's.

Mello was startled but he didn't open his eyes. It was strange, the feel of Matt's eyelashes fan out against his. When Matt pulled away, Mello was startled to see his own tears rolling down Matt's cheeks.

"Your pain is my pain," Matt whispered, "And I'm so sorry it had to come from me. We're one, Mello. We share everything, good moments and the bad."

Matt wiped the tears from Mello's cheeks with his fingertips, then brushed them from his own face.

It hung in the air, but neither could bring himself to say the words they so need to hear…

_I love you._

Mello shimmied up beside Matt on the bed to gently kiss him on the lips. He then snuggle up to Matt's chest, soothed by the gentle lull of a heart beat as Matt caressed his hair.

"I'm so sorry, Mello,"

Mello didn't respond, just wriggled closer and brushed his hand over Matt's chest.

Matt smiled. He knew he was forgiven.

**Awwww! Ha ha bet no one saw that coming! Please review, causes it's not over yet!!**


	8. The Taste of Mello's Cherry Chapstick

**Finished! Here you go!**

Mello awoke the next in Matt's arms, warm and content. The pain in his shoulder had decreased considerably, and that was when one more idea struck him.

He gently ran his finger over Matt's lips, which were chapped from the dry air in the apartment. He smiled to himself, if this didn't work, nothing would.

But, it could wait for a while. As he lay in the warmth and comfort of Matt's arms, he decided he should lie there for a minute. Just one more minute…

* * *

**Three hours later…**

Mello awoke with a start, realizing he had slept far longer then he had intended. He had to get up now, or this would just be one more plan in the toilet.

Mello tried to sit up a bit, but Matt's body was heavy…and comforting. Mello sighed and shifted his weight to his hip so he could look at Matt. As soon as he did, Matt's arms shifted in their drowsy state, snaking up Mello's back and pulling him closer to his chest. Mello gasped softly, both out of contentment and annoyance. He shifted his hands along Matt's chest, trying to remember if he were ticklish, when he became aware of the irksome feeling of being watched.

His wiggling around had awakened Matt.

"Mornin'" Matt murmured drowsily, his hand coming up to caress Mello's scarred shoulder, "How're you feeling?"

Mello snuggled into Matt's chest as he felt the hand creep lower to massage his back, "Better,"

"Good," Matt kissed his forehead.

"Matt? I-I'm gonna go out for awhile."

"Oh? Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's just…no, thanks Matt, but I'll manage,"

"Manage?" Matt rolled to his side as he watched Mello slither out of the bed to retrieve some clothes, "What the hell are you going out for anyway?"

"Just some stuff, like chap stick…your lips are really dry, you know,"

"Eh?!" Matt ran his fingers gingerly over his lips and Mello took this distraction as a cue to make his exit.

* * *

Mello scurried back into the apartment about half an hour later, carrying a small bag.

"Hey Matt? Brought you something!"

"Oh yeah?" Matt strolled lazily into kitchen to inspect the bag. Before he could, Mello chucked a package of cigarettes, a new lighter, and a little red tube of chap stick.

Matt rolled tube in his hands to inspect it, "Mels, this is cherry. You know I don't like cherry,"

"Yeah," Mello smirked, taking the little tube from Matt's hands and running it over Matt's lips, "But I do,"

He kissed Matt, the waxy cherry flavor tingling on their lips. When he pulled away Matt looked at him and said, rather dazed, "You know, I could get used to cherry."

Mello laughed and started to unpack the bag. Matt stared at his back, wanting more, but turned and retreated back to the living room.

In a tinkling of metal, Mello pushed the brand-new leopard printed handcuffs deep into his pocket.

* * *

Click. Click. Click.

Matt sat on the worn leather couch playing with his lighter.

Click. Click. Click.

Must have been out of light fluid. Now, why couldn't Mello have gotten a new one?

Click. Click. Click.

And, hey, where was Mello?

Click. Click. Clank.

Matt dropped the lighter onto the coffee table and held his head in his hands. Great. Migraine. Well, he didn't have time to slow down. He decided to fetch some aspirin out of the ensuite bathroom attached to the bedroom.

He rose to his feet, massaging his temples with his fingertips. He contemplated asking Mello to give him a backrub; that always helped. Mello's hand gently trailing up and down his back in soothing patterns would defiantly help.

Now, where was Mello?

Matt opened the door to the bedroom and flicked on the lights.

He received the shock of his life.

Mello lay spread-eagled in the middle of their bed, chain the barred-metal headboard with a pair of leopard-printed, metal hand cuffs. The room was full of candles, vanilla and cinnamon and…lilies; the bed sheet had been change to pure red satin and were scattering with pink rose petals; the pillows where black and red satin, supporting Mello's thin torso.

Mello hair was disheveled, tossed about his face carelessly. His cheek were flushed a lusty rose, and was the very exposed place between his legs. Every now and then he threw his head back and moaned; he had a very large, vibrating dildo in the place where only Matt should ever be, and his cock was hard and swollen from the cock ring around it.

Matt felt the color drain from his face.

"Mattyyyyy," Mello purred, slightly breathless. He flicked off the vibrater and expertly wriggled his hand for the cuffs. He pulled the huge toy from his body, tossing it idly into a box on the floor. He sashayed over to Matt, slipping his arms around his neck.

"Did you like it?" Mello crooned, gripping the front of Matt's jeans.

Nothing.

Mello frowned; something was off. Matt was trembling now, and whimpering.

"You jealous?" Mello tossed his head in the direction of the box, "Don't be, that thing has _nothing_ on you,"

Nothing. Matt just covered his face with his hands.

Mello threw Matt onto the bed and cuffed him in place.

"M-Mello!"

Mello silenced Matt with deep kisses, burying his hand in soft red hair. Matt gasped and pulled hard at the cuffs. Mello broke the kiss, moaning, "Can't take this anymore…"

He yanked down Matt's jean without removing the belt, burning Matt's thighs. He took Matt's soft cock in his mouth, sucking hard.

"Uff…ah, Mello. Please, that hurts…"

Mello reached up to cover Matt's mouth with his hands. Matt bit down, hurt. Mello bit down on Matt in turn, out of shock.

Matt screamed.

Mello let Matt's still limp cock fall from his mouth, shaking as Matt curled up on himself.

He was bleeding.

Mello grabbed Matt's face and whirled him around. Just as he was about to mash together their lips again, he saw something else.

Matt was crying, hard.

Mello drew back from Matt, staring at him in shock. Then he slunk forward and undid the handcuffs.

Matt hugged his upper torso and scooted away as Mello offered a hand of comfort. Mello sat there with his hand outstretched. They sat there for a long time.

Finally, Matt spoke in a quavering voice Mello didn't recognize. "W-what am I to you? Am I just a s-sex toy? O-or…" Matt paused to wipe his eyes on the back of his hand. He took a deep breath.

"This settles it then. You don't care for me; you just use me as a permanent hooker. And I…I actually…" Matt took another shaky breath, "I've had it Mello. I'm leaving."

Mello stared. So. The truth came out now. He was just going to leave.

'He doesn't want me,' Mello's shoulders began to shake, 'He doesn't love me anymore,'

Matt gathered the blankets around his shoulders, his eyes demanding Mello to leave the bedroom. Mello silently complied.

Both fell into a dreamless sleep, drowning in a river of silent tears and lost dreams.

**T-T uh-oh, what now? Review if you'd like to know!**


	9. A New Found Respect for M&MS

**Here you go, next chap.**

**A New Found Respect for M&Ms**

For three days and three nights, the apartment was weary and sorrowful. Matt had not spoke to Mello since that night. Instead, he had locked himself in their bedroom, packing, and then unpacking a duffel bag. There was something he needed to find before he could leave, something he had hidden in the apartment.

But where?

* * *

On the fourth morning, Matt emerged from the room, eyes swollen red and physically drained from crying. Mello was sitting on the sofa. It seemed he hadn't moved in those three days. His face was grey and gaunt, and his eyes were dully cast. He looked completely and entirely defeated. No triumph of Near's had ever made him so downfallen. Mello had finally been beaten down for good. Losing Matt was his greatest failure. He would not stand up again.

Matt was shaken, seeing Mello like that. Mello looked like the dead and moved as though he was stretching each limb through a swamp of molasses. No more arrogant and brash Mello. Without Matt, it seemed like an essential piece was removed from him, as though he had had a lobotomy. He seemed as good as dead.

Matt sat gingerly on the edge of the couch, starring at Mello. His chin was dropped to his chest and his limp blonde hair brushed over either side of his face like a curtain. His hands were clasped upon his knees as he starred at the floor.

Matt timidly reached out his hand, then drew it back. He was the one driven to leaving. He was not going to feel sorry for Mello. He stood to go into the kitchen when a thin, pale hand grabbed his vest.

"Don't go,"

Matt turned to look at Mello. Other then the hand grasping at his side, the blonde hadn't moved at all.

Matt shook his head and pushed the frail hand away, "You need to eat, Mello,"

Mello appeared to sag into the couch under the weight of defeat, and Matt scrambled to the kitchen so he wouldn't have to look at him. He frantically looked through cupboards, searching for…where, oh where, had he hidden the stupid thing? At last concluding that it did not reside with the confines of the kitchen, Matt grabbed an apple from the fridge and hurriedly shoved it into Mello's hands.

"Here. You haven't eaten in three days, right?"

"Why do you care?" Mello whispered, nipping a minute piece from the apple's skin.

"Come on, more then that," Matt coaxed before shifting into the bedroom. He stepped out with his fully packed duffel bag. Mello looked like he was about to drop the fruit.

"I told you, I'm going. Do give me that look, Mello. I told you I'm leaving, and I am, today. I've had enough."

Mello lifted the round fruit to his trembling lips, nipping off another tiny piece.

"Did you hear me Mello? Because I mean it, I'm leaving. I- M-Mello? Are you ok?"

The blonde had covered his mouth with his hand and started gagging.

"Mello? Hey!" Matt shook his shoulders a little. Mello knocked him away in a fit of panic and rushed into the bathroom, still gagging. Standing over the sink, shoulders heaving then retching once, Mello spat something into his hand. A small, round, thin metal…tube. Or a capsule, to be more accurate.

Matt pounded on the bathroom door, "Mello! Hey, are you alright?"

Mello starred at the little piece of metal. It had a thin seem running around the middle. He nudged it with his finger. It screwed easily and the top popped off, clattering into the sink. A little piece of orange paper was inside. With trembling fingers, Mello pulled it from the capsule. It unfurled slowly, revealing a kind of pop-up card drawn to look like their bathroom cabinet. He pulled open the two little 'doors' of the card to reveal a message from Matt, 'Hey Mels, I know you love chocolate, but the sweetest surprise is right here. Love, Matt.'

How corny.

'The sweetest surprise is right here'… did Matt mean in the bathroom cupboard? Mello pulled the thin pine doors open.

Razors, toothpaste, skin cream, condoms, and… a round silver _thing_.

Mello closed his hand around it, pulling it from the confines of the cabinet. It was a large; silver M&M. M on one side, M on the other. This too, had a seem running around the middle, and hinges on the back. Mello slowly opening the M&M on baited breath, to reveal a domed lid and fat little cushion of black velvet. And on this little cushion was…

…a ring.

Platinum, with a tiny diamond in the classic cut on a minute pedestal setting. It was probably about 1 karat.

A wedding ring?

Mello opened the door to see Matt slumped against the wall beside the door. He jumped up, sputtering, "Mello, Mello, you alright? God, you had me worried! And what's that thing your hol-oh, oh…"

Matt's face turned slightly pink. It was evident by the love struck look on Mello's face that he had only just found it.

"Was this," Mello whispered, his voice cracking a little, "Was this why you were so upset? Because you though I'd just ignored it?"

Matt's hands shook as he closed them around Mello's and the silver box. "Yes," Matt replied, slipping the box from Mello's hands and kneeling before him. "Yes, Mello, this is what had me so upset. I had hoped that you didn't get the hint in the tube-"

"The thing I coughed up?"

"You actually swallowed it?" Matt laughed, "Yup, that thing you coughed up. And that's why I went to see Near. I wanted his assessment on the situation. But I had thought that either you didn't get my hint, or you just chose to ignore it entirely. But, that doesn't matter now. I mean, the way I hurt you…"Matt trailed off.

Mello bit his lip. Matt was still knelt before him, and being to cry. Poor Matt. All of his advances must have been so painful, thinking that he was only acting on lust, not love.

"Matt, I hurt you too," Mello whispered, crouching down beside Matt.

"You didn't mean to," Matt whimpered back.

"But I still did, and I'm sorry," Mello replied.

"Yeah, but…" Mello took the box from Matt and slid the ring from the cushion to his finger. Matt stared round eyed until Mello said, "That's your queue, Matt,"

Matt started, then placed his hands on Mello's hips, raising him up until he was standing. He took Mello's left hand, bearing the ring. He looked into Mello's eyes and said,

"Miheal Keehl, from one ass to another," (Mello smirked) "will you marry me?"

Mello smiled and whispered, "Yes," pulling Matt to his feet and slipping his arms around shivering shoulders. Matt placed his hands in the middle of Mello's back and pulled him close, and they stayed like that for a long time.

**The End**

**...............................YEAH RIGHT!**

**I promised you sex, so you're gonna get some. And hey, what about the wedding? The proposal drama's over, but it's not over yet! Plz review! **


	10. Epic louge part1: Matt goes Green

**Welcome, everyone, to the epic logue of Mellol! Who needs a epilogue, I've got an epic logue! I wrote this just today for a Christmas chap. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Happy Kwanzaa! **

**Epic-louge part1: Matt goes green**

Now that Matt's secret was out, life settled into the comforting tide it had turned before the whole mess began. The only difference was they now slept in separate beds. They were not like other couples; they had nowhere else to go before the wedding do they stayed together in their cramped little apartment.

It was Matt's idea to go with separate beds, "It'll be almost like we haven't been living together," he said, mean while his sex deprived now fiancé was struggling not to strangle him as he shifted the pull out couch into the lumpy bed it provided.

Within the first week of this though, Mello was glad to have a bit of birth from Matt. They were having the wedding in two weeks and this would only make the honey moon that much better. In fact he was feeling so good he bought Matt some new sheets for the fold out couch. Matt chose bright green Legend of Zelda sheets, with huge portraits of Link the elf lunging and thrusting his sword every which way. "He looks kind of like you," said Matt.

It wasn't the idea of Matt figuratively sleeping with another man that bothered Mello; it was that pillowcase. One large picture of the hero folded over to make the case, and Matt insisted on sleeping on the side of the pillow that brandished Link's crotch. Mello knew it was pathetic to feel such hater toward a piece of cloth, but catching a glimpse of Matt smiling contentedly in his sleep with face pressed to the elf's pelvis, the greenest of envies would bubble in his chest.

This was when he noticed Matt was starting to look…strange. He rose from the pull out couch one morning, his skin looking oddly sallow.

"You feeling alright?" Mello asked him.

"Fine," said Matt, looking perplexed. He certainly felt fine. In fact, he felt on top of the world. But Mello's concerned had worried him. He spent half an hour staring at himself in the cracked mirror in the bathroom, then concluded he over slept and that was what had Mello worried.

For the next couple of days, Mello continued to glance at him with a look that just passed the boundaries of curiosity to dawn on sheer horror. On the forth day, it was obvious what the problem was.

Matt was turning green.

Matt blurted this out to Mello before burying himself in his sheets with despair. They couldn't have the wedding if he was green, it would clash horribly with his new suit.

"You know, people turn orange from eating too many carrots," said Mello.

"But I'm not turning orange," protested Matt, "I'm turning green!"

Mello digested this, stood for a minute, then turned and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Well that's just it!" Mello called out, "Maybe you're eating too much green stuff,"

"I've hardly touched a vegetable since we started living together," Matt pointed out.

Mello returned from the kitchen with a plate in his hand, loaded with beets, an apple, and some cut-up red pepper.

Matt was thunderstruck, "You want to turn me red, too?!"

Mello shook his head, "Red and green are complementary colors. I'm trying to balance you,"

"But what if I turn red and stay green?" Matt wailed, "I'll looked like a candy cane!"

Mello stared at him, then he just shook his head and carried the plate back into the kitchen.

The panic from the thought of being striped red and green left Matt sweating. He wiped his forehead onto the sleeve of his pajamas and was shocked to see a smear of bright green across it. Now it seemed that, what ever he had, it was living inside him and it was trying to get out. Maybe in was some sort of underwater mold that was turning him green from the inside out. Maybe from the tap water he drank last week, Mello had always warned him to only drink the bottled water that they bought.

Or maybe, by some sick joke of Kira, he had small colony of something festering inside him. When Mello came back from the kitchen, Matt showed him his green sweat and said resignedly, "I think I have an alien,"

Mello gave him a puzzled look, "I'm taking you to the doctor's."

The doctor took one look at Matt and ushered him hurriedly into his office. He listened to Matt's heart, looked in his ears, took his temperature.

"Do think I have an alien?" asked Matt.

"I don't know what you have," the doctor said, "I think I better take a blood sample,"

The instant he drew the blood, both Mello and Matt asked earnestly, "What color is it?"

The doctor didn't answer, just held the sample up the buzzing florescent strip lights on the ceiling and said, "Now, if you were blue, that'd be different. It could be many things, hypothermia, cyanosis, argyria, Mongolian blue spots…" He lifted a file and began to flip through it, "Now, if you were yellow, it could be xanthosis, liver cancer, extreme nicotine stains, jaundice…" He looked up, "Oh, I'm sorry. Forgot you were here."

They slowly walk home together, and once they were at the mouth of their street Matt said, "Well, at least I know what I don't have, "

Mello raised an eyebrow, "That's not entirely true,"

"But I'm not blue, and I not yellow. So I can't have any of those things."

"You could have everything," said Mello.

"…"

You put together blue and yellow, what do you get?

They wait for two anxious days, they waited for the test results. The flummoxed doctor claimed they tests were normal, but clearly Matt wasn't. After Mello resignedly hung up the phone Matt was curled up in his sorry excuse for a bed whimpering miserable as Mello cuddled up with him and stroked his hair, even as it began to sport a slight greenish tinge.

Mello got up an hour later, sweat from the flannel of the sheets and Matt's body heat, only to notice a large green smear on his arm. Mello was exasperated as he stared at the green splotch, then in a wonderful, horrible moment of realization, he swiped his fingers across Matt's bright green sheets. When he lifted them up to inspect them closer, he saw that they, too, were green.

Mello rolled Matt onto his side, "Did you wash these sheets before you used them, Matt?"

"No," Matt sniffled miserably, "Why?"

Mello smiled a little, "Have you checked the dye content of these sheets?"

"No, but what would happen?"

"Well, the color leeches out in the wash, right?"

Matt opened his mouth, then closed it again and his eyes expanded in realization.

"I think you'll be okay, Matt," Mello chortled to him.

And so, to ensure Matt would be a human color for the wedding next week, he slept in their bed with it's black silk sheet and spent hours soaking in the tub every day. He also made Mello swear up and down that they would never, ever, buy sheet in any other color besides black or white again.


	11. Epic louge part2: Wedding Vows by M&M

**At last! The wedding! I feel horrible for the priest in this, but hey...that's what he gets for being a homophobe! Sorry it took forever to update, I got stuck on the vows**

**Wedding Vows by Mello&Matt  **

Matt kept glancing over at Mello as they drove, smirking at how uncomfortable he was in his starched wool suit. He kept pulling on the silky red tie and smoothing down his blonde hair in the mirror.

Matt smirked again as he checked out his own reflection: a cheesy baby-blue three-piece suit, complete with a cummerbund. He'd scored this fashion monstrosity at a second hand shop, the cheapest and most presentable thing he could find.

Now that the ring had been found and the truth brought out into the open, they were on they're way to Los Vegas for the wedding. They had chosen a walk-in chapel that specialized in gay marriages. Mello had complained at first that weddings were sappy and couldn't they just go through a drive-through? Matt, on the other hand, insisted on a 'proper' wedding with a 'proper' priest saying the 'proper' testament and exchanging the 'proper' wedding vows. It took him a bit to convince Mello properly.

Annoying puns aside, they arrived at the chapel in Matt's red mustang, shaking with excitement and bravely smiling. The chapel would open around 3:00; it was 11:43 in the morning. Hours later, five minute before it was due to open, the front walk was swarming with gay couples.

Inside, the priest, an apprentice to pope John III himself, paced back and forth nervously.

"Father," the nervous young man crossed himself and bowed his head to the pope, "These people are sinners, I cannot bring myself to join them in holy matrimony. In the bible, the Lord said…"

"My son, everyone is equal in God's eyes," the withered old man replied. He made a cross in the air over the priest's head and walked away. The priest swore under his breath when the pope was out of earshot.

The doors opened and the couples came stampeding in, Mello and Matt in the lead. Everyone stopped and bunched together before the alter.

The priest looked down nervously at them before crossing himself once more and clearing his throat. "Er-right then. Now, uh…Miheal Keehl and Mail Jeevas?"

Matt grinned at Mello before taking his hand and stepping up the alter.

The priest looked from one to the other, until he sputtered and burst out: "Queerly beloved…"

The other couples burst out in awkward laughter.

The priest's face turned red. He glanced at the pope, sitting in the front pew, and began again.

"We gather here today to join this man and this…uh…"

He glanced at Mello. Mello glared in response and the priest stuttered again,

"…Man," he burst out after much effort, "In…" he scrunched up his face, "Holy matrimony."

"Hey buddy, speed it up!" a butch looking woman standing with a mousy looking girl in a frumpy maroon dress was getting rather impatient, "We wanna get to the honeymoon!"

The poor man closed his eyes and took a few cleansing breaths before trying again,

"You are about to embark on a journey of life together, as husband and…"

Again, a glance at Mello.

"…Husband."

Mello reached into his jacket for his gun. Matt stroked the bulge in his coat soothingly and Mello released the pistol and pulled his hand back out. This gave the priest some time to collect himself.

"Um…." The priest glanced down at a them again, unsure of what to say, "M-may you be blessed with prosperity and fruitfulness (children)- wait, how can that be?"

The congregation burst out laughing again.

"There's no way in hell I'm having a baby," Mello hissed at Matt.

"We'll adopt," Matt turned to smile at the priest again.

He sputtered and gave up.

"Ok, uh, vows?" He looked first from Matt, then to Mello. He opened up a bible and started to hand it to them when Matt held up a hand, "We wrote our own vows,"

He pulled crumpled piece of lined paper from his pocket.

"Miheal Keehl, "Matt began, his eyes riveting on Mello's, "I, Mail Jeevas, from this day forward, promise to love and cherish you, in sickness and in health, for better or for worse, for rich or for poorer…" The priest grimaced, why could they have not read this from the bible? "…To infinity and beyond!"

The congregation laughed, and the priest glanced desperately at the pope, who was calmly twiddling his thumbs, sitting in the front pew with a small smile on his face. The priest buried his face in his hands in despair, but Matt wasn't done yet.

"I promise to love you as much as any video game and not hold your bitchiness against you. I vow to stay by your side like Link to his sword, and from this day forward, I promise to be your personal joystick."

Now the congregation roared, partially from Matt's vow and partially because Mello looked as if he were going to cry. And he wasn't the only one. The priest, now emerging from his hands, looked as if he could die of exasperation.

"Are you…done?" he was almost afraid to ask.

"Yep," Matt smiled gently at Mello, who was struggling to collect himself to recite his vows to Matt in turn.

"Right, well, okay…your turn…" said the priest, turning to Mello.

Mello smiled and nodded, and locked eyes with Matt. "I, Miheal Keehl, vow from this day forward to love and to cherish you, Mail Jeevas, for better or for worse, in sickness and health, for richer or for poorer…"

The priest began to relax.

"…providing you remember to buy me chocolate."

Again everyone laughed, and the poor priest stood there looking up at the ceiling, lips moving in a silent prayer for his robe to expand at the collar and swallow him.

But Mello wasn't down yet.

"I promise to love you as much as any German chocolate, and not to hold your laziness against you. I promise to blow the shit out of anyone else who claims to be your bitch, and to make that joystick melt like chocolate when ever we 'play'."

The priest peered out at them howling congregation; he had pulled the collar of his robe up over half of his face. He looked like a ninja.

"I n-now pronounce you husband and…..h-husband." He sputtered, "You may kiss the…" his voice trailed off.

The pope clapped politely in the front pew as the priest emerged from his robe like a turtle from it's shell, and Mello and Matt gently kissed on the alter. It was official. In the loving eyes of God, they were married. They belonged to each other; they loved each over, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer…

…To infinity and beyond.

They made their way back down the steps of the church to Matt's car in a cloud of bliss, a world were only they lived and that, to them, was perfect. Everything was just about the two of them now, nothing else mattered, not Near, not Kira, not the whole frigin' world.

Especially since the much anticipated honeymoon began tonight.

The priest gave a sigh of relief as the red mustang set off through the late afternoon. He was snapped out of his satisfaction when the butch woman who stood behind the two men belted, "Hey fuck-face! We're next!"

1 couple down. 35 to go.


	12. Epic louge part 3: The Author Dies

**The Author Dies**

As soon as they were back in the car, Matt changed into his usual attire. "It'll be easier this way," he said as they arrived home.

Matt lifted Mello from his seat and carried him bridal style into their bedroom, while the blonde hid his blushing cheeks in Matt's shirt.

Matt gently lay Mello down in the middle of the bed, then crawled beside him and swept the blonde into his arms. Mello threw his arms around him as he felt Matt caressing his cheek with his eyelashes. Matt pulled them both over so Mello lay on his chest. He began to rub Mello's back in small circles, making him sigh with contentment.

This was followed by several awkward kisses, nothing like the truly passionate full frontal snogging that aroused them both with ease. It was as if…they had began their relationship anew. The shy smiles, the awkward kisses, the tender caresses, it was almost as if they were falling in love for the time all over again.

Matt, deciding to be a bit more daring, gently nuzzled his way between Mello's chin. He kissed Mello's now exposed throat and gently began to suck on the skin there. Mello moaned softly and tentatively reached up to stroke Matt's hair.

"Mattie," he whispered.

Satisfied with the mark he'd left, Matt shifted Mello's head back onto his chest, stroking the soft blonde hair as they both began to drift to sleep…

All right. TIME OUT!

Mello looked up, fire in his eyes, "What the fuck do you mean, time out? And cut all the cute crap that's makin' us look like wimps and lets do it!"

Aw, fugde-sicle.

"Twelve frickin' chapters, bitch! TWELVE!"

I know. I wrote it.

"You might as well just cut my dick off now, you're makin' me look like a pussy!"

As in cat?

Matt was clearly trying to be reasonable, "What was the time out for?"

This isn't going anywhere. You're both falling asleep.

"Again, you wrote it," said Matt pointedly.

At this moment, the vengeful ghost of a lobster and one particularly rabid rabbit attacked the author, leaving Mello and Matt in peace at last.

They started slow, still tentative and shy. Matt gently undid the buttons on Mello's dress shirt and ran a hand down his chest. Mello lay on the propped up with pillows, his face beginning to flush as Matt ran his hands over his torso.

Mello's breath hitched as Matt traced around his nipple with his finger. Matt looked up as he felt Mello's chest twitch beneath his hand, his eyes unsure but lustful. Mello looked down and swallowed hard, unsure of why he felt so scared. He brushed Matt's bangs from his face before cupping his cheek and pressing their foreheads together.

Suddenly Mello gasped and grabbed Matt's shoulders, "Matt," he breathed heavily.

Mello's face was turning pink rather rapidly and his breathing grew ragged.

Matt looked puzzled, then worried, "Mello? Mels, what's the matter?"

He leaned forward a little. Mello moaned and squeezed his shoulder.

"Matt…Mattie don't- ooohh…"

"What is Mello?" Matt whisper, gently rubbing Mello's back, "What's wrong?"

And then he felt the vibrations beneath his knee.

"What the hell…?" Matt muttered, stripping off Mello's pant to find a large, vibrating cock restraint bound tightly around Mello. Matt had been kneel on the control.

Mat felt his face flush, as he looked up at Mello, who gave a breathy chuckle, "In formal weddings, the bride wears a garter that the groom takes off with his teeth. I had to improvise the best I could.

"So what are you waiting for, Matt?" Mello grinned and raised his hips off the bed, "Take it off,"

Matt's embarrassment turned to a burning lust as he stared at Mello's obvious arousal. He leaned forward, lightly placing a hand on Mello's thigh as he took one of the thick straps binding his lover into mouth and pulled.

RRRRIPPPP!

Velcro. Very sexy.

Mello began to laugh as the harsh ripping sounds echoed around the room. Matt groaned; this was once again heading down the drain.

Then Mello began to moan.

It was different from his moans before. This was deep and heavy and filled with lust.

Matt had been kneeling on the control again to stifle Mello's laughter, and as he pulled the restraint off he notice want was causing the intense sensations for Mello.

A long thin rod, not much wider than a human hair, had been inside Mello and pleasuring him from the inside out.

Matt proceeded to extract the rod with his teeth, "How did you get this in?" he asked.

Mello had his faced pressed into the pillow, "I'll show you later," he gasped, "But I'll tell you, the thing's a right bitch,"

He gasped again as Matt jerk the rod out off him. He sat suddenly upright, pushing Matt backwards onto the bed.

"Your turn," he crooned, nestling himself between Matt's legs fiddling with the buckle of his belt.

Matt shirt had ridden up while he had been freeing Mello, who reached forward to caress his chiseled torso as he pulled his jeans down.

"Un…h-here," Matt moaned softly, resting one hand on Mello's head and using the other to guide himself to Mello's sensual lips. Mello smiled playfully and complied, taking the head in his mouth and bringing his hands between Matt's legs to tease him.

"Uhhh…" Matt stroked Mello's hair as he began to suck, "Not s-so hard, Mels…"

"Mmm," Mello replied, his mouth still around Matt, taking him into the back of his throat.

Matt's moans became as rich as velvet as he rolled his hips into Mello's mouth. Mello was swallowing around him and massaging the underside of his length with a soft, skilled tongue. Matt gently gripped the hairs at the base of Mello's skull; he had missed this feeling. He gasped as Mello began to roll his balls in his fingers like a pair of dice with the skills of a poker player waiting to roll that last round of snake eyes for the prize.

Matt suddenly gasped and lurched forward. Mello grinned, jackpot.

Matt spilled his seed into Mello's mouth, which he swallowed and gave Matt one more gentle squeeze before releasing him.

Mello gazed at Matt, breathing heavily and eyes heavy lidded with lust. He lay his head on Matt's chest, reaching up and drawing a heart on his cheek with the pad of his finger, tracing it over and over.

Matt grabbed the slender hand with surprising force a kissed it, flipping them over so he straddled Mello. He ground his hips down and Mello threw his head back.

He swooped down between his legs but Mello stopped him, "Together,"

Matt started then nodded, turning to straddle Mello's face before bending down to take him in his mouth and slowly trace his entrance with his finger. He shuddered when he felt Mello swallow him from behind.

Matt soon had three fingers pumping into Mello, sucking gently in time with his fingers and biting back his moans, as every moan Mello made from stimulation shot straight through Matt. Finally, He let Mello fall from his mouth and whispered, "You ready?"

He gave Mello a sharp prod, and he twisted his head away from Matt's hips and gasped.

Matt slid off of Mello and propped himself on cushions, beckoning Mello closer. Mello crawled into Matt's lap and straddled his thighs. Matt held himself with one hand and guided the small of Mello's back with the other. Mello reached between then and rested his hand on top of Matt's on his arousal.

Mello smiled shyly, but lovingly, at Matt before he lowered himself slowly and deliberately down onto him. Matt shuddered as he watched himself vanish into a tight, heated vice. Then Mello stopped.

"What…" Matt gasped, "What's…are you alright?"

Mello had tears in eyes.

"Hurts?" Matt asked concernedly.

"No," Mello dropped himself down hard onto Matt, threw his arms around his shoulder and began to ride him hard and fast.

"Fuck, Mello!" Matt cried, gripped Mello's shoulders. He seized Mello's arousal and pumped as Mello continued to ride him.

"I love you," Mello whispered, pace never slowing.

"Ah-wha?" gasped Matt.

Mello hugged him, "I love you, Matt," He repeated in his ear. Matt could feel his tears rolling down his cheek, mingling with his, "So much…"

Matt gave a soft sob before thrusting up hard into Mello, who all but shrieked. He clasped himself to Matt, sobbing his name over and over.

"Mello," Matt whispered, it was all he could think of to say. He pumped his hand faster between Mello's legs, "Mello…"

They capture each over's lip in a searing kissing before screaming out their orgasm together. Matt fell back onto the pillows and Mello collapsed onto Matt.

They lay together, sticky and breathing heavily, feeling each other heartbeats through sweaty skin.

Matt gently cupped Mello's face in his hand and closed his eyelashes onto Mello's. Both were still crying a little, and still shuddering in post orgasmic bliss as they felt each other's tears descend down their cheeks.

When they broke apart, Matt brushed the tears from Mello's cheeks before intertwining their hands together, bringing Mello to his lips. "I love you too, Mello," he said softly.

Mello smiled as he settled onto Matt, that precious hand still around his. "Yeah," he said as they drifted into dreams.

_I love you._

**The End**

**Thanks for reading, everyone! i hope this was worth the wait! Mellol is also going to have a sequel and a prequel, so stay tuned!-!**


End file.
